Seeking
by anonrain
Summary: Jazmine is getting married, but not sure if she is doing the right thing. Huey left but is wondering if he should have. Only their memories of each other is making them question what is right for themselves. I do not own Boondocks. Juey.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! After reading such amazing fan fictions here in the Boondocks section. I wanted to added at least one of my own. I had this story wandering in my head for some time now after thinking about something funny I watched during the Boondocks. So this is my first attempt and hope you enjoy.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.**

Seeking

Chapter 1

There couldn't have been a more perfect day. The sun was shining, birds were singing and flowers were in full bloom. It is the best day to have a wedding. People were waiting to see the newest couple joined in holy matrimony at the church in only few hours.

Everything was set. The flowers were delivered, the people were taking their places in the pews and the media was setting up for the greatest wedding between the congressman's daughter and businessman's son. Everyone was excited about the wedding that was soon to be coming.

Everyone but the bride herself.

Sitting in the waiting room was our bride; Jazmine Dubois. She sat staring out the window wondering if this is really what she really wanted.

Peter Dwyer was everything a women could ever dream of having. He was smart, handsome and successful being the youngest project manager at his firm. They started dating in college during their junior year, him in business management and her in nursing. He proposed after graduation in front of family and friends during a party. Their parents were over the moon. She said yes after some time.

But Peter wasn't … him.

 _Him,_ she thought, _I haven't thought of him in a long time._

She thought about how different Peter was to her ex-boyfriend. They were way different from each other. Maybe that's why Jazmine wanted a man like Peter Dwyer, because he wasn't what her ex was.

Peter was sweet, always thought of her even when he had long business trips he frequently had to attend, like sending her flowers just because he thought of her. He believed in belonging to a good community and attend church when he could. Always followed everything by the book. And also he was white.

But Huey Freeman wasn't anything like that. He was an enigma, someone you had no idea what he thinking. He believed in action when it came to the injustice of the world. He hated to say sorry even when he was in the wrong, which was rare for him. And he was black.

They were different from one another but Jazmine couldn't help but to think of Huey.

She always knew she would love him until her dying day.

But every time she thought of Huey it always come to the worst day of her life. The day he left. He and his brother Riley went back to Chicago after their granddad passed away. Not only losing granddad was hard on Jazmine but losing the only family that accepted her just for being her was a lot to handle. She wanted to go with him but he didn't want her to follow him.

Instead of going to Brooklyn College like Huey and her both planned. She ended up going to the University of Maryland. The same place where she met Peter. They never done anything because Peter believe in being pure on their wedding night, hell she still lived with her parents. That will all change once she became his wife.

Thoughts like this always gave Jazmine a headache.

She still sat on the couch all alone, staring out the window. Her fizzy strawberry blond hair was kept back from her face, her veil covered most of her hair.

She felt uncomfortable in the huge ball gown with lots of tulle, crystals and beads. But no matter her thoughts were still on the memories.

The door opened in comes in one of Jazmine's oldest friends, Cindy McPhearson.

"Oi, what the fuck with all of the fucking media here? Ya think some royalty shit is happening," said Cindy, "and your mama is being one hell of a bitch. Thinking she all that and a bag of chip."

Jazmine couldn't help but laugh, for one moment her thoughts weren't on Huey.

"Ay, why do you wanna marry that gay ass?" Cindy said, sitting down beside her.

Jazmine had to think about that question, why did she want to marry Peter.

"He kind, caring and I know he will take good care of me," she said.

Cindy gave her a look of disgust.

"Girl you gotta be fuckin' trippin'. That was the worst answer I ever heard," Cindy said.

"What kind of answer do you want from me?" said Jazmine.

"The kind where ya ain't givin' me some bullshit answer," Cindy replied.

Jazmine just stared out the window again.

"Jazzy, I want ya happy and ya ain't happy."

She turned to Cindy and smiled. She could always trust her friend to say what was on her mind. But Cindy didn't know Jazmine was already having these thoughts. They sat in silences for some time, each thinking about what could have been.

"Jazzy something ain't right about this, I don't want ya to get hurt," Cindy said after some time. "I love ya as if ya were my own sista, I don't want to see that hurt again."

Jazmine gave Cindy a side hug, letting her know she understood.

The sister moment was gone once the door opened again. Sarah comes in a whirlwind with activity.

"Cindy I need you to help the guest get to their seats now!" Sarah ordered.

Cindy got up and gave Sarah a dirty look before leaving, Sarah giving her one right back.

Once Cindy left, she turned towards her daughter.

"Oh Jazmine, everything is going to be perfect. Everything is in place and I just saw Peter, he looks so handsome. Oh Jazmine you are going to be so happy and you look so beautiful."

Jazmine can only give her mother a small smile. Sarah's cellphone went off.

"What can this wait? What? No that wasn't suppose to happen. What? No I will be right there to fixed it," she said ending her called.

"You are doing the right thing honey, he is going to make you so happy," she said getting up to leave to do whatever she needed to do.

Once Jazmine was alone, she turned again to stare out the window, the memories of herself and Huey whirling around in her head.

###


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you to Juey and Beau for the reviews. So as a thank you here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.

Seeking

Chapter 2

Weeks before the wedding….

 **In today's news, it's almost time for the wedding of the year. Peter Dwyer, son of the investment company Dwyer Inc. James Dwyer is about to marry his girlfriend, Jazmine Dubois, daughter of Thomas Dubois, Congressmen of the state of Maryland. In a few weeks time, many guests of the who who's will be attending…**

"Man that is some bullshit," Riley said, staring at the TV.

Huey didn't look up from the book he was reading but was still listening to the news. But it bothered him. Memories of them together has been whirling in his head.

He wanted her and still does.

But she getting married to another.

 _Fucking punk ass Abercrombie wearing mother fucker,_ he thought.

He looked up and saw the engagement photo of the soon to be married couple.

 _She looks beautiful,_ he thought but hated the fact her hair was straight. He always thought she didn't need anything. Poofy crazy hair framed her heart-shaped face while her green eyes shine with happiness and those lips, so full and sweet.

But he had to let her go. He didn't want to nor did he felt he had a choice.

Loving her was something he knew he would never stop doing.

"Why the fuck is she marrying this piece of shit," Riley said.

 _Good question Riley,_ he thought.

 **SMACK!**

"AHHO, why ya have to do that aunt Cookie?"

"I may be old Riley Robert Freeman but you aren't not using such language in my home," said Aunt Cookie, walking to her chair with her cane.

Huey got up and helped her over to her chair.

"You are such a sweet boy Huey."

Huey only nodded and went back to his part of the couch him and Riley were sharing.

Despite everything Huey could do to forget about Jazmine but he couldn't.

Before he could go back to his memories, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hello, I need to speak with Huey Freeman?"

"Speaking."

"Hello Huey, I am Ronald Fitch; from Fitch and McCoy's law firm. I need to speak to you in person about your grandfather's estate."

"My grandfather's estate? My brother and I finished all of that before we left," Huey said, wondering what the fuck this guy was going on about.

"Not everything Mr. Freeman, since you are the eldest and a hard man to find. Your grandfather offered some information about a case we've been working on for a few years. Last year we finished our case and trying to locate some of the people involved. I cannot say over the phone but please, I request you to come to Baltimore to sign off on the paperwork."

Stunned, and Huey made a promise on never to go back to Maryland. But for his granddad he would.

"Okay when you do need me to be there?" said Huey after some time.

"I am going to book you for June 9th since I will be away from the office next week and it will give you a bit of time to get down here. Also bring all of the paperwork you had to do to close your grandfather estate. Have a good day Mr. Freeman," Ronald Fitch said ending the call.

Huey put his phone away while Riley and Aunt Cookie waited for him to explain.

"Who the fuck was on the phone nigga?" said Riley, earning another smack from Aunt Cookie but using her cane this time.

He stared at his brother, "I have to go to Maryland, there was something we missed when we had to sign off on granddad's estate."

"Nigga we both know they took everything. Why does some fucked up lawyer need you to sign shit for," said Riley, imminently covering his head against another hit. But none came this time.

Aunt Cookie just gave an look of warning towards her youngest nephew.

"When you have to be there?" asked Aunt Cookie.

"June 9th. I'm going to drive down and the university will give me the time off," said Huey, "I really don't want to go back."

All of a sudden, Riley just starts laughing.

"Nigga what the fuck is wrong with ya."

 **SMACK!**

This time Huey was hit in the back of the head, making Riley laugh harder. Huey didn't see it coming and he usually does.

Aunt Cookie gave a disappointing look at Huey as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't want to go back?" she asked.

"No."

"Is it because of that girl on the television?"

Huey didn't have to say it. Aunt Cookie knew it was because of her.

"I think you should talk to her, tell her the truth. I know you still love her child," she said.

"She getting married, I have no part in her life," Huey said.

"From that picture, she not happy and either are you. I think this is your second chance. When they come around you take it," she said.

Huey didn't say anything while finally Riley calm down.

"What was so funny Riley?" he asked.

Riley smiled as he looked like the cat that got his pry.

"Nigga, Jazzy is getting married on June 9th. You're going to be there when it all goes downs," Riley said starting another round of laughter.

 **Oh fuck no.**

Driving down the I-90 in his black GMC truck. He left early in the morning to avoid as much traffic as he could handle for a 10 hour drive. Like he already knew, the university had no problem getting the time off he needed since he was pretty much a workaholic.

With the music on and barely any cars on the road, he was making good timing.

But his thoughts were in other places.

Today was June 8th.

All he could think was his Jazmine getting married to some other guy that wasn't him.

But Huey had to snort on one part.

She hadn't been his Jazmine in a long time.

But no one compare to her. Because there was only one of her and he had her.

But that didn't stop the memories running through his head as every mile he drove, he was getting closer to her.

###


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everyone, Happy Canada Day to all of you Canadians out there. Thank you to Juey, cutechibilolita and Dessypoo for the reviews. It means so much to me.

To cutechibilolita: actually it was me lol. I am sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes, I get so excited I wanted to share my story. I am still learning how to use the website, but I think I'm getting it. I'm working on making them longer and for you, I had to update the next chapter.

I hope everyone enjoys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.

Seeking

Chapter 3

Four hours to go…

Jazmine felt she was slowing going crazy. _Who the hell puts a bride in a small room when she nervous?_ she thought.

Jazmine tried to take deep breaths, but it wasn't helping much. She been drifting in and out and she could only move so much. The dress her mother picked out was beautiful but she could barley breath due to the corset backing.

She decided to put her thoughts on the wedding. The church was decorated with almost every pink flowers available, tulle along the pews and candles litter and lit everywhere possible.

She saw the ballroom on her way to the church. The grand ballroom was maxed out of over 1000 people. She watched the servers getting everything together with the tall centre pieces, pink table clothes, and high class looking chairs. The head table was the focus point so everyone could see the happy couple.

She frowned.

This was an affair that didn't feel like her at all.

She was a simple girl and didn't like to stand out much. Maybe it was due to some of her insecurities.

The more she thought about it the more depressed she became.

If she was marrying Huey, it would most likely be a simple affair.

First off, no pink. It wasn't that she hated the colour but she would lean more towards earth tone colours. Simple, classy and timeless.

Their vows wouldn't take place in a church, most likely under a large tree with a few friends and family. Instead of a grand ballroom, it would most likely be at a nice restaurant where she could chat with everyone and he Huey debate on the latest topics. Huey telling her she looked beautiful in a flowing dress where she could be shown as herself and nothing hidden at all.

She had to stop thinking again.

These thoughts were giving her a head ache.

But one thing was for sure. This was a fairytale princess wedding where all little girls dream of having.

But Jazmine grew up. She saw things that no innocent girl should see while she was learning at the hospital. People sick, injuries and death.

She wasn't that little girl anymore. She wasn't that type of princess anymore.

She would be an Nubian princess. Huey used to call her that. Thinking it was an insult until she looked up what Nubian queen meant. Coil hair, strong, brave and believe in herself by showing strength by helping others.

DAMN IT! she thought, why can't I stop thinking about him?

She sat down again trying to get comfortable again.

One thing for sure, she hated the heavy dress she was in. Why did her mother suggest her this is was the best dress? She must of been insane.

The door open and Cindy walked in with a duffle bag on her shoulder.

"What's with the bag?" she asked.

Cindy smile. "Gotta feeling about this. Plan B."

"Plan B?"

She opened the bag and saw clothes. Jazmine's and Cindy's everyday clothes. Jeans, runners, a hoodie and a t-shirt.

"Cindy, what the hell is this for?"

"This is Plan B. If you don't want to marry that Pete guy than you are not running out of here in that," she said pointing toward her princess dress.

"Why would you think I don't want to marry him?"

"Cause Jazzy ya not happy, he ain't going to make you happy," she said, putting everything back into the bag.

Jazmine didn't know what to say. She knew she was right but Huey was never coming back and he most likely had a better women than what Jazmine could give him.

Was it better to be alone? she thought.

Cindy watched her friend sit and stared out the window. If anyone knew how Jazmine felt, it was Cindy.

Not many people knew about Huey and Jazmine's relationship. But Cindy knew because like Jazmine, she was always over at the Freeman's house. Granddad love Jazmine and Cindy like they were apart of the family, hell, granddad use to tease Huey and Riley about how they were taking care of their 'wives'. Riley would get mad and Huey would just ignore it. But it secretly thrilled not only Jazmine, but Cindy as well. She loved Riley, but they were homies and he didn't want a wifey. So they stayed homies and Cindy took what she could get.

"I miss them too Jazmine, just as much as you do," Cindy said softly.

"You love Riley don't you?" Jazmine said after some time.

Cindy smiled sadly, "Yeah I do but he didn't want anyone. I thought that if I gave it enough time, he would see me differently. But he moved before anything could be done about it."

"Do you know why they left?"

Cindy once again sat beside her best friend. Riley never told her why he left but knew parts of it from her father. Daddy should never have said anything.

"Yeah part of it was about Aunt Cookie, she was really ill at the time. Huey and Riley didn't want to lose anymore family. But there's more."

"What?"

Before she could say anything more. Tom comes walking in.

"Hi Princess! God you look beautiful," wiping tears that were about to fall from his eyes.

"Thank you daddy."

"Hey Cindy, Sarah wants you to go and help her with something," he said.

Cindy gave a look a disgust but did as she was told.

"I'll tell you the rest later," she said before leaving again to do the bitch bidding.

"She wanted to tell you what Princess?" Tom asked.

"Oh what happened down the courts a few days ago," Jazmine lied. Now Jazmine isn't the best liar, but Tom bought it by nodding his head.

"How are you feeling Princess, excited? Overjoyed?" he said smiling.

"Like I'm about to vomit," Jazmine said truthfully.

"Oh honey that's normal to have cold feet during your wedding day," he said.

"But what if I'm making the wrong choice daddy," she said.

"Now nonsense, it's just cold feet. You have amazing man who is going to take care of my baby," he said.

Jazmine couldn't get another word in because her father's cellphone went off. After a few minutes of talking, he ended the call.

"I have an interview with the press," he said getting up, "I'll be back soon Princess."

With a quick kiss on the forehead he ran out the door.

Jazmine was alone again. Now with new thoughts to think about.

###


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm glad everyone is liking what they are reading so far. I just want to explain something really quick. I am sorry about the chapters not being longer because this was intended as a one-shot but it grew very quickly. Thank you to all who review it means a lot to me. And keep reading, I'll let you know when the one-shot I had written started. It just needs a bit suspense. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.

Seeking

Chapter 4

Three hours to go…

 **"** **Am I reading this right?" Huey asked.**

He arrived in Baltimore in the morning of June 9th, the day he was going to hate. He wanted to head back to Chicago and never look back, which he was planning to do so once everything was finished here.

He took the elevator up to the 22nd floor in a high rise building covered in windows. Most likely near the courthouse.

He easily found the firm where he needed to go. It wasn't long before he was ushered into the office of Ronald Fitch. A wooden desk covered in paperwork, a desktop and laptop. A large black leather chair sat behind it and it match the two smaller ones in front. Behind the desk stood a large book shelf filled with many law books. His degrees hanged on the walls and it had a nice view from the windows. There was not much else to look at.

"Mr. Freeman, it is good to meet you at last," he said, shaking hands before sitting down. Mr. Fitch was in small frame, pale skin, dark hair and dark eyes. But looks can be deceiving.

Huey quickly followed, sitting in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk.

"I trust you brought all the paperwork needed."

Huey handed him a folder of everything his granddad had before he passed including the will and every papered signed by himself and Riley.

Mr. Fitch explain everything. The mortgage company Huey's granddad use was defrauding their clients in millions of dollars of debt by the fine print of the company's secondary contracts the victims were forced to sign. The money ended up going to a bank account out of the country and mortgage payments were not being paid on behalf of their clients to the banks. As this was against the law, the company is now in bankruptcy and fined to pay back all of the victims. And the CEO, doing time. It took them awhile to find it in an off shore account but they were able to retrieve it back.

It was easy to review everything in a couple of hours, every line was dotted and all require signatures were signed by Huey in place of his granddad.

Two checks were presented in front of Huey and shock the hell out of him.

"Am I reading this right?" Huey asked.

The checks read 2.5 millions dollars. Each.

"Yes you are Mr. Freeman, your grandfather manage to pay close to that amount. We made sure interest was involved to the victims," he said, "since Mr. Freeman has passed, the right goes towards his living heirs, your brother and you."

Huey wanted to go to Law school but couldn't afford it nor could he get the loans needed. Now he could. Aunt Cookie could get the care she needed.

Everything was done after that and left the office.

Huey was ready to leave but the news coverage on Jazmine's wedding stood out to him. Tom gave some interview on how happy he was about this marriage and than started to promote something about being congress, to which Huey turn him out.

"I don't like that company," Mr. Fitch said suddenly.

"Why not?"

"Shady dealings on their part. I think they were involved in this dealing but no proof could be found," he said.

"It was good to meet you Mr. Freeman," he said turning back into his office.

Huey left the office but not before seeing Sarah, smiling about how happy she was about the union that was to come. Huey placed the checks into the safety place in his truck. He was ready to drive home until in an hour of the drive he realized he was in Woodcrest.

Woodcrest, oh how he hated the place his granddad force his brother and him moved to.

But if he didn't move to Woodcrest than he wouldn't have met Jazmine who moved into the same neighbourhood as him but she was from New Orleans.

He didn't like her at first but slowly, his annoying neighbour became one of his friends. That friendship turn into something more. Something he realized he needed but not that the time.

Huey Freeman fell in love with Jazmine Dubois and he wouldn't change anything about it.

He slowly stopped in front of the cemetery where his granddad laid to rest.

The day his granddad was laid to rest was one of the worst days of his life. Everything after that it became unbearable. He couldn't stay, he brother couldn't be there either. No one was there to help him. Tom Dubois was campaigning to become the next congressman and was done dealing with the boys after everything they have done for him.

But telling Jazmine not to follow him crushed him. He tried to move on, went out to dinner even paid with more women more like him. It failed like it always does. Jazmine was always in the back of his mind. In the end, he decided to stay alone and became a workaholic at the university.

He walked until he found what he was looking for. Granddad's grave.

He stood in front of the gravesite reading:

 **Robert Freeman**

 **Beloved Son, Father, Husband and Grandfather.**

 **Forever He will be missed.**

Huey stand over the grave, wondering what would his granddad tell him about what to do about Jazmine.

Granddad may have been many things but listening when he and Riley had problems which sometimes he gave good advice.

Huey was torn, go to the church and stop what could be Jazmine's happiness beyond him or go back to Chicago and never look back.

The wind blew, shaking the tree not far from where he was standing.

 _The tree,_ he thought.

The wind blew again, shaking the tree harder.

If he was about to leave, he decided to visit the their tree one last time. It took him not long to be there but memories were the strongest here.

Everything from when he met her to where he had to leave her. He touch the bark, until he felt something under his hand.

Words.

He could fainting make them out.

 **Huey + Jazmine.**

Huey couldn't remember putting that there but than a thought occurred to him.

Jazmine put it there. It must have been sometime after he left. But it told him one thing.

She loves him.

After he told her not to follow him she still loves him.

He could only imagine how long this took her to do. Jazmine wasn't very good with a knife but somehow she did it.

Huey couldn't help but give a small smile.

But she was still getting married today.

But before he did that there was one last thing to do about this tree. He headed back to the truck, driving straight to the church.

He used every memory of her to fuel him.

Only one problem: he didn't know where the church was.

###


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: One-Shot starts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.

Seeking

Chapter 5

 _Two hours to go…_

Jazmine officially hated the little room her parents kept her in. She wanted to know what happen when Huey left and told her not to follow him.

She needed the answer and she needed it now.

She got one of the ushers to get Cindy. If her mom had anything to say, she was having a meltdown and needed support.

Cindy ran into the room as if she was being chased.

"Girl I fuckin' hate you mama! She is demanding everything out of me just because she going to be on TV," Cindy angrily said.

Jazmine stood there waiting for her to calm down. Once Cindy did, she notice something was on Jazmine's mind.

"Why did Huey not wanted me to follow him?" she asked.

Cindy understood right away. She needed to hear this before making the biggest mistake of her life.

"Debt collectors were after them once granddad passed," Cindy said, "if you and Huey were enter into a common law, they could been after you as well."

Jazmine thought on this. Some of it makes sensed now. It Huey's strange way once again, was trying to protect her. But that couldn't been the only reason.

"Is that all you know?" she asked.

Cindy nodded her head.

"Thank you for telling me, you really are my sister," she said, giving Cindy a hug.

Cindy gave one right back. She was truly the only family that loves her being her and vice versa. Ever since the boys left, they grew stronger together in their friendship now sisterhood.

"I need to be left alone for a bit, please don't kill my mother," Jazmine asked.

Cindy laughs but hey because it may be true.

One last look at Jazmine she once again left.

Jazmine's eyes landed on the duffel bag wondering what she should do. Her parents love Peter and everything they could ever give them. Did Peter deserves it? Being left at the alter because she said yes?

She didn't know what to do.

For the first time in awhile, she didn't fight the memories.

:

 _"_ _Jazmine!" eleven year old Huey yelled, running after Jazmine towards her, "you get back here!"_

 _"_ _No you are not taking away my hair!" she yelled back, running into her house. But Huey just followed her into the house as she left the door open._

 _"_ _Jazmine you need to get that stuff out of your hair NOW!"_

 _"_ _You are NOT going to get rid of it Huey, I want to be pretty and I am now so leave me alone._

 _But Huey ended up trapping her into the bathroom. She back into the tub and Huey turned on the water._

 _"_ _AHHHHHH, Huey! Stop! NOOO!" Jazmine yelled but it was too late. The formula was starting to come out and Huey kept the water on her hair._

 _"_ _Jazmine this stuff can hurt you."_

 _"_ _I don't care, I'm not pretty anymore. I hate you!"_

 _That hurt Huey but if a flame touched her hair with that 'wave cream' in it than Jazmine would be no more._

 _Jazmine was still crying when he finally making sure all of it was out. Jazmine refuse the towel he handed out toward her. He started gently drying her hair as her sobbing slowed to a silent sadness._

 _"_ _Jazmine, why do you want straight hair? Do you hate the black side you have?" He hated to ask but he wanted to know why._

 _"_ _I just wanted.. to be pretty like everyone else," she said softly._

 _"_ _I think your black beauty is pretty Jazmine, you are pretty the way you are," he said._

 _They sat on the floor in Jazmine's bathroom, Huey drying her hair._

 _After that day, she didn't want to straighten it anymore._

 _:_

 _"_ _Huey, I got a question?"_

 _"_ _What Jazmine? I'm busy," Huey said. He was on his computer working on something Jazmine had no idea what. He wouldn't tell her anyways._

 _"_ _Is fundraising suppose to go towards charity?" she asked._

 _Huey wanted Jazmine, Riley and Cindy out of scam Riley created._

 _"_ _Yes technically it is," he said._

 _"_ _Could you help me?" she asked._

 _he didn't want her hurt in any of this shit so Huey helped her send the money to charity._

 _"_ _Thank you Huey, you're the best!"_

 _He would do anything for her._

 _"_ _Huey?"_

 _Huey and Jazmine sat on top of the hill by their tree at the end of the summer's holidays._

 _Huey was reading as usual and Jazmine stared at the clouds._

 _"_ _What Jazmine?"_

 _"_ _I want… I want.."_

 _"_ _What do you want Jazmine," he said, closing his book stares at her._

 _"_ _Iwantyoutokissme," she said suddenly._

 _Huey stare at her, not understanding what she just said._

 _"_ _What did you say?"_

 _Jazmine took a deep breath._

 _"_ _Kiss me?" she asked._

 _Huey blinked at her, did she really just asked that?_

 _"_ _Why do you want me to kiss you?"_

 _"_ _Because we are almost in middle school and I wanted to know what's the big deal is that's all," she said._

 _"_ _No Jazmine."_

 _"_ _Why not."_

 _"_ _Because I said no and I don't want to."_

 _"_ _Because I'm not pretty?"_

 _"_ _What, Jazmine that has nothing to do with it."_

 _"_ _So you think I'm pretty?"_

 _"_ _Yes -no JAZMINE! NO!" Huey said, but he was trying to hide his face by his book._

 _"_ _Okay I'm sorry I asked," she said sadly. They resume what they were doing but Huey did wonder. What would it be like? Best friends did stuff like this so why not?_

 _"_ _Jazmine."_

 _Jazmine look at Huey, still embarrassed about asking him to kiss her._

 _Huey stared into her eyes, before he lost his nerve, he took her first kiss and gave his to her._

 _Jazmine was shocked. Huey kiss her? Huey kiss her. Huey Freeman kiss her!_

 _"_ _Better?" he asked._

 _Jazmine could only nodded. Huey resume reading his book while Jazmine stared at clouds with a smile on her face._

 _Huey gave a small smile behind his book._

 _:_

 _Jazmine's turned sixteen today. It was suppose to be the best day of her life. But it turned out to be the worst. Her sweet sixteen party was suppose to be her celebration, not some government campaign her parents were throwing. There was no one there Jazmine's age. All were older, closer to her parents age. Hell, not one person wished her a happy birthday._

 _It broke Jazmine's heart. She left in the middle of the party in her red dress she chose, much to Sarah's dismay, ran up on the hill top._

 _She sat under the oak tree changing leaves, staring at the stars that were coming out. She spent another birthday alone._

 _Tears were coming out of her eyes and didn't let them stop. She felt stupid, thinking her parents would throw her a sweet sixteen that would be about her and not about their stupid campaign._

 _"_ _Damn it Jazmine! You're gonna get sick!"_

 _She looked up and saw Huey standing there, dress more better for the weather._

 _"_ _I'm sorry but I had to get out of there."_

 _"_ _Couldn't you grab a jacket?"_

 _She hated when he scorned at her. She doesn't mean to. She sank deeper into her spot, knees unto her chest and covering them with her arms._

 _Huey sat down beside her. Both of them stared at the stars coming out._

 _"_ _Here," he said, putting something into her hand, "happy birthday Jazmine."_

 _It was a heart-shaped necklace._

 _"_ _Oh my god, it beautiful!" she said smiling, "can you put it on?"_

 _Huey took the necklace from her hand and put it around her neck. She let out a slight shiver when he touch her neck._

 _He helped her up and gave him something he wasn't expecting._

 _"_ _Thank you Huey," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek._

 _She slowly pulled back, but Huey had another idea. He quickly brought her back and kiss her._

 _Jazmine was shock but leaned in closer and closed her eyes._

 _When it was finished he gave her one more gift; his smile._

 _"_ _Jazmine, be my girl?" he asked._

 _She couldn't help but smile more, "Yes."_

 _Giving her one more quick kiss on the lips, he put his arm around her, to keep her from the cold of course._

 _The party was still going on at the Dubois' house, Huey pulled her towards his house. When they entered, she was surprised._

 _"_ _Happy Birthday Jazmine," Huey, Riley, Granddad and even Cindy said all at the same time._

 _It was Jazmine's best birthday ever. Not only did she became Huey's girlfriend but he gave her his heart._

 _:_

 _"_ _Thank you Jazmine, don't have to take care of me," Huey said. Jazmine was in the Freeman's kitchen. Granddad and Riley were in Baltimore for something Huey had no interest in what they were doing there._

 _Jazmine was staying at the Freeman's while her parents were back in DC again. She wasn't surprise._

 _Jazmine ended up cooking dinner for her and Huey, as they were both vegetarians._

 _"_ _I like cooking and besides, you know my food tastes better than yours." He would never admitted it, but it was true._

 _They sat on the couch, eating and watching a movie. It was sad and no surprise Jazmine's was tearing up a bit at the end._

 _"_ _Huey, I don't think I could live my life without you," she said._

 _Huey turned and put his arms around her. She loves when he does this but only in private. No one knew they were dating because than she would most likely stop staying at the Freeman's. Something both of them didn't want to stop._

 _"_ _Sometimes I'm afraid that you will find someone better, more like you," she said in his chest. He knew of her insecurities but it was her that made him love her._

 _"_ _Jazmine, I don't want anyone but you," he said, "you're my Nubian princess."_

 _She smile and gave him a kiss and quickly deepen it._

 _"_ _Huey, I love you."_

 _He smile and quickly kissing her again. She laid down on the couch and Huey covered her body with his. Never once breaking the kiss. She knew._

 _"_ _Huey, I'm ready."_

 _That got his attention. They only began dating for a short time but after thinking about it, it was only a matter of time._

 _"_ _Are you sure?" he asked._

 _She nodded her head, "Huey, I love you. Please make me yours."_

 _He got off the couch, helping Jazmine up and went towards the guest room Jazmine was staying in. He pulled off his shirt and kiss her, holding her tightly to his body, letting her know he desire her. She made no attempt to move away._

 _"_ _If you want to stop, I will. Don't be afraid to tell me," Huey said._

 _All she could do was smile, taking off her own shirt, showing more of her skin to him._

 _"_ _I will," she promised._

 _"_ _I love you Jazmine."_

:

Jazmine was jarred out of her memories by the door opening and Cindy running in.

"Jazzy! I saw your daddy get off the phone and they decided since everyone is here now, they moved up the ceremony. The wedding is starting NOW!"

 _Oh shit!_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everyone, Happy 4th of July to all you Americans out there. I'm sorry it's short but the next chapter is the big one.

Enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.

Seeking

Chapter 6

 _Time's up…_

Huey knew that he was breaking almost every road law in the book but he was a man on mission. He didn't know where the church was but he was going to find it and fight his way through.

He needed to hear her say she didn't want him or she still does.

Huey kept driving, hoping that he would be able to tell her that he loves her.

Even one last time.

:

Jazmine stared at Cindy. The wedding was moving forward, she was out of time.

The door opened and Tom comes in smiling.

"Let's go Princess! The moment is now here!" he said, grabbing her arm leading the way to the alter.

Cindy didn't know what to do as she followed. Before she could do anything, the music started and she was force to walk down towards the alter.

"This day is going to be perfect Princess, you are going to be so happy!" kissing her forehead and started to walk down with Jazmine on his arm.

Jazmine kept her head down as she walked he felt as if she was in a dazed. This was happening.

:

 _"_ _Thank you Huey, you are the best!"_

:

Huey was having a hard time finding the church but he wasn't giving up.

:

 _"_ _Jazmine be my girl?"_

:

She felt herself stop at the top of the alter. She slowly look up and saw Peter face smiling.

:

 _"_ _Huey I'm ready."_

:

 _Damn it how many churches are there in Baltimore?_ Huey thought.

:

 _"_ _Jazmine are you ok?" It was their first time._

:

"Who give this half and half woman to this wonderful looking white man," said the Reverend Father.

Jazmine stared at the man joining her in marriage.

 _Why did they get Uncle Ruckus?_ she thought.

:

 _"_ _Huey, you are the best!"_

:

Huey was getting mad, no he was furious. There was no way he was missing his only opportunity.

:

 _"_ _Jazmine, thank you, you don't need to take care of me."_

:

Her father gave her away and she joined Peter at the alter. She handed her flowers to Cindy giving her a look of desperation.

But Cindy stayed silent. She did all she could. This was Jazmine's decision.

But for Jazmine, the memories were coming stronger.

:

 _"_ _Huey, I don't think I can live my life with you."_

:

Huey wasn't giving in. There was no way in hell was he giving. But he had time, there got to be time.

:

 _"_ _Jazmine, I don't want anyone but you."_

:

Jazmine was still in a daze while Uncle Ruckus ramble on about white Jesus. But something wasn't right. Peter's calm stands wasn't normal. His cologne was thick in the air, as if he was covering something. Like he…No.

Like a baby opening their eyes for the first time, she saw it.

:

 _"_ _Huey, I love you. Please make me yours."_

:

Huey started to feel desperate, he needed to find her. It was harder to find a church with media coverage in the city than he thought.

He pulled over and felt tears run down his face. His arms covered the steering wheel and placed his head down.

The second time in his life, he started to pray.

:

 _"_ _I love you Jazmine."_

:

Jazmine looked up and saw Peter's face wasn't on her but someone in the crowd of people. Following his eyes it landed on a pretty brunette. She recognized her as one of his workers from work. Both were exchanging looks of lust. It was like everything was starting to click together like puzzles pieces.

The long business trips, the late night phone calls and the cancel dates.

Why he didn't want them moving in together before they got married.

He didn't want to wait for sex on the married night because he didn't want it from her at all.

He was getting it from somewhere.

He was fucking one of his employees!

He was cheating on her and by the looks of things, he wasn't going to stop.

She was just going to be a trophy wife, while he fucked another?

Oh hell NO!

###


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I hope everyone is having a good day. I have been feeling bad about giving you all a short chapter and not updating yesterday. So I thought to give you another chapter.

Juey: I just want you to know, your reviews really make my day. I always have a laugh and give me a smile so thank you.

cutechilota: LOL, good lord I don't know how you do it. I was actually listening to that song when I was writing this.

Everyone please enjoy, this was the brain child.

Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.

Seeking

Chapter 7

 _'_ _When I want something or afraid, I pray."_

He remember Jazmine telling him this when he was 10 years old. It was a shift from not wanting anyone around him to becoming one of the most important people in his life.

She was always there when he needed her. And he needed her now.

"Yo boy!"

Huey lifted his head off the steering wheel and turned towards the sidewalk.

"You can't park here, the popo will have your ass," said an old man, reminding him strangely like his granddad.

"Sorry, hey, can you tell me how to get to St. Paul's?"

"The one with the media coverage about that wedding?"

Huey nodded.

"Oh heck it downtown on Charles St. You can't miss it."

"Thanks."

With a nod of both men's head, Huey started driving towards downtown.

Finally, he was getting somewhere.

:

Disbelieved and fuelled by anger, it was enough.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jazmine said loudly.

Uncle Ruckus stop is preaching and everyone turned towards the bride, even the groom.

"What?" Peter said.

"You are fucking one of your workers? Again are you kidding me?"

Peter was stunned. He was so careful in trying to hide his affair.

"Jazmine, what are you talking about?"

"Your cologne, you're covered in it, I know what sex smells like," she said pissed off. "And the late nights, why you didn't want to move in together like a normal man would do. And the long ass business trips. Sure signs of cheating. Oh and your left eye twitches when you lie."

Peter was caught, his family didn't know and they could read it on his face. But he was now angry. She ruined everything.

"You really are a high and mighty bitch aren't you?"

 _So he's blaming this all on me now?_ she thought. He wasn't done.

"We've been dating for three years, and your virgin ass wouldn't put out. So I had to find it elsewhere. You think you are better than everyone else. If your parents weren't paying me to marry you than we wouldn't be there."

The silences was deafing. Cindy had to restrain herself, wanting to hit the guy herself. But this wasn't her fight, this was Jazmine's.

Jazmine gave a look to her parents who where trying to hide their embarrassment from the media, but she will deal with them later.

"Are you fucking kidding me? First off, I haven't been a virgin since I was sixteen years old. Secondly, it's not my fault that you wanted some ass before all this happen. You should have talk to me instead of being a fucking asshole and blame me. And third, you did this for money? Are you that desperate?"

"Who would want you?" he asked.

"I had someone who did," she said, "we weren't perfect but it was more real than you could ever imagine."

"What!? Jazmine, you're not a virgin?"

Jazmine turns towards her father. "Yes daddy, I'm not a virgin. I had sex. And I liked it."

Cindy had to hide her face in the flowers she was holding. Tom's face was priceless.

"It was that Freeman boy wasn't it?" he said looking pissed.

She laughs, "I was practically living with them throughout high school. What did you expect since you and mom were always gone. I've always been close to him and his family. Hell, I would even say they were my only family. I love them as they love me. I love him and still do. He never lied to me, like you did daddy."

Cindy was trying to hold it all in. Fuckin' finally, she thought.

"I'm glad that I got rid of them," Tom said.

That got Jazmine's and Cindy's attention.

"You did what?" Jazmine and Cindy said in disbelief.

Cindy started towards Tom but Jazmine's arm stopped her. Both girls were pissed.

"I had to get rid of those thug boys. They were no good for my little princess," he said.

"I'm not your princess anymore dad," said Jazmine, "I'm not that little girl anymore. I was happy and they made me happy. They wanted the best for me and Cindy."

Cindy nodded her head in agreement. Tom's heart broke a bit when she only said dad. He was always daddy to her.

"You don't know what's best for you Jazmine," said Sarah speaking up, "you were ready to throw your life away on that guy when we provided you a better future."

"I think I do. Better than you. I wasn't throwing my life away. That guy, supported me when you didn't. I've been a good girl until you cared more about daddy's career than me. I stayed silent when you wanted to do what you wanted to do. So you had to pay someone to get ahead for you careers while I have to suffer? You both are so full of yourselves. I know that you been cheating on dad for a few years now because you hate your sex life but want the lifestyle that comes with being a congressman's wife."

Sarah's mouth dropped. She couldn't even form words. Tom didn't know what to say, all he could do was stared at his daughter.

Jazmine turned to Peter, "You really are a disgusting man Peter. I hope you and that hoe have a happy life." Shooting daggers at the girl, trying to hide in her seat.

"Thank God I'm in a church because by Devine intervention, I almost made a huge mistake by marrying you."

"Well you mulatto, you should have been thrilled this handsome fine white man wanted you," Uncle Ruckus said spoke up. "He's better than that monkey you had before."

That was it. Plan B.

Jazmine couldn't stop herself when she stared right at Uncle Ruckus.

"Jesus was Black, Ronald Reagen is the devil and the government was behind 9/11," Jazmine told him.

Uncle Ruckus looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Oh white Jesus she doesn't know what she is talking about!?"

"And high glucose corn syrup is poison, it will kill you," she said rubbing it in as Uncle Ruckus was starting to freak out.

Cindy started laughing, "Alrigh, alrigh, alrigh! Let's get the fuck out of this joint!"

She grabbed Jazmine, both heading down the other end of the aisle. But not before pulling off her engagement right, throwing right at Peter, who was currently in disbelief.

"You get back here Jazmine!" Tom shouted.

Jazmine didn't look back, while Tom and Sarah started down the aisle. Cindy saw them. Before they got too close to her best friend, she grabbed a chair and threw it into the middle of the aisle.

It was the calm before the storm as they watch the chair fly and fell to the ground. One fist threw, than another and another. Causing chaos in the church, allowing the girls to make their getaway. Tom and Sarah was trapped within the chaos.

They made their way to the room Jazmine was waiting in before and grabbed the duffel bag.

 _How am I going to get out of this dress and fast?_ she thought.

Suddenly, the dress dropped down to her ankles like nothing. Cindy thought of everything, including the knife she was holding to cut the dress away.

Both got dress in their street clothing and ran out.

As Jazmine ran out, she pulled the veil out of her hair, landing on the sidewalk and followed Cindy to her car.

They came across Cindy's red Ford Edge and made their escape.

"Oh shit Jazzy that was fuckin' awesome! I didn' think ya had it in ya," she said laughing.

Jazmine was laughing right along with her. She finally felt free and loving every minute of it.

"Alrigh' mama, where to next?" asked Cindy.

"Get me to a bank than my parent's house."

"Why the fuck ya wanna go there?"

"To get my stuff, it's best to leave town now."

Cindy was suddenly sad, but she knew it was the best course of action for her friend.

Within no time by the way Cindy was driving, they made it to Woodcrest, only one of them for the last time.

"I wonder what the press thought of that!" Cindy said.

Oh shit.

###


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.

Seeking

Chapter 8

Huey got there to downtown in no time. But the traffic was a bitch. Police vehicles were fighting there way through traffic, along with the EMT's. There was no where else to drive.

Fed up, Huey parked his truck and locked it before running towards the church.

That's a sight he didn't expect.

The police were surrounding the church and the EMT's and fire trucks just outside the entrance. By the looks of things, it wasn't pretty. It looked like everyone was involved in a bar brawl instead of attending a wedding.

Huey try to get in but the police stopped him.

"No one is getting in at this time sir," a police officer said.

"I have to, I have to talk to someone in there," said Huey.

"Sorry no one is getting in," he said again.

Huey took a good look around. With this many police he would have no time to get in and most likely be arrested for trespassing in an investigation. And he couldn't fight them all.

Taking one last look at the church, he left with his head hung down.

He missed his chance.

:

"Is that all?" asked Cindy.

They figured that both of her parents were still at the church. Most likely to deal with the press they figured.

"I think so," she said, putting Mrs. Wellington into her backpack.

Looking around her childhood room one last time. Jazmine only grabbed the basics she was going to need and Cindy was going to take the rest until Jazmine found herself something in another city. Anything else, her parents could keep it.

"Oh wait."

Jazmine ran out of the room to her parent's bedroom. Inside her mother's jewelry box, she grab a necklace out. Looking into the mirror, she put it on. Jazmine smiled at herself, feeling better than she has in years, she walked back into her room.

"Alright let's go," Jazmine said, grabbing her bags.

"Where in the hell you get that?" Cindy said, pointing towards her neck.

Jazmine smiled. It was just a two tone heart shaped necklace in rose gold and white gold. There was a small diamond at the tip, she took it out only on special occasions lately. This was Huey's heart.

"Huey gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday. Than ask me to be his girl," she said, "it's one of the only things I have left of him."

Cindy gave her a small smile. With one last look around, Jazmine left not looking back but foreword to what her future may hold.

:

He was going back to Chicago and never looking back. In a way, he felt like he failed his mission to bring her back.

But with traffic being the way it is, he didn't want to be stuck there wasting his gas.

After some wandering, he fell upon a diner. Deciding he needed to eat and get coffee before he left, he walked in and ordered.

The waitress was helpful, understanding his need for silence, she left him alone.

Sipping his coffee, he wonder if it were best to forget about Jazmine.

No matter how much he loves her, he had to let her go. She was most likely married to that guy now.

He thank the waitress by giving her a nodded, his mind wandered on what to do next. He knew that law school was going to be possible now. He could show the world his vision. But that vision had Jazmine by his side.

But at least he was heading home. Back to where he belong.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, taking it out he saw Riley's name on it.

"Riley I'll be home in a couple of days, can it wait?"

"Nigga, you gotta check this is out, get your ass on the NNC. This shit is too good," Riley said laughing.

Knowing how much his brother hated the news channel and why the hell he was laughing? This better be good.

"Excuse me, but could you change the channel to the NNC?" he asked. His waitress had no problem changing the channel.

What he saw, shocked him, as the room all stared at the screen.

 **I'm Nancy Shepherd from NNC. What would have been the wedding of year turn into the worst wedding in history. Jazmine Dubois, daughter of Congressman of Maryland, Thomas Dubois and his wife Sarah, had an what's to be an argument at the alter. Accusations of the groom's affair, now reported to be true. This causing a full blow brawl of all guests in attendants. Footage shows where it all went wrong.**

"You *Bleep*ing one of your workers?"

Huey watched on and became calmly enraged on what he was witnessing. Huey could have killed him by blaming Jazmine for all of his shit.

But he did get a small smile out when he saw that Tom had no idea Jazmine wasn't a virgin.

One of the best night of his life. He was glad that he could satisfy his women.

What did Tom expect, she practically live at his house. Hell granddad knew what they were up to after getting caught one morning. Told them to use condoms and make sure there weren't anymore mouths to feed. Huey just ended up sleeping in the same bed with her after that. It wasn't a big deal in his house. Riley's half of the room stunk most of the time.

But one thing caught his attention.

"I was practically living with them throughout high school. What did you expect since you and mom were always gone. I've always been close to him and his family. Hell, I would even say they were my only family. I love them as they love me. I love him and still do. He never lied to me, like you did daddy."

She still love him. He sat there in shock because she still love him.

"I'm glad that I got rid of them."

And she knew part of the truth now. Maybe there was still hope after all.

When he saw Uncle Ruckus on TV defending the groom, he wonder why in the hell would anyone get him.

But Jazmine stole the show.

"Jesus was Black, Ronald Reagen is the devil and the government was behind 9/11."

He smiled, that's my girl.

He even gave a small chuckle when Cindy threw the chair at Tom and Sarah, causing the fight in the end.

"Hell yeah, that's my homie right there."

He forgot that he still had Riley on the phone.

"Man were ya there for that shit?"

"No, I was by the church for the aftermath but I had no clue that this went down."

"Ah fuck, Jazzy and C-murph had some balls for this shit on TV."

 ** _SMACK!_**

Riley went silent, with Aunt Cookie's voice returning.

"I bet you are proud of her Huey."

"How could I not be," Huey said, still staring at the TV.

"If you find her child, you bring her home."

Home.

Jazmine and home.

Jazmine, Chicago and home.

"I will," he said.

He hung up his phone.

He had another chance and he was going to bring his Nubian Princess home.

 _No,_ he thought, _his queen._

:

"So I guess this is good-bye," said Jazmine, as Cindy was dropping Jazmine off at the bus station. It was dark out by the time they arrived.

"Don't say good-bye, it ain't final," said Cindy.

Jazmine gave a small smile and a final hug to her friend.

She grabbed her things out of the car and turned to Cindy before leaving.

"I'll text you once I'm in another city," she said.

"Bitch you better or I'm comin' after ya," Cindy said smiling.

"Does that make me your homie?"

Cindy laugh.

"Hell no, but it's makes you fam," she said. "And who knows, I might have to follow you."

With one last wave, Cindy left and Jazmine headed to the ticket booth.

"Excuse me, can I get a ticket to the next bus out of here?" she asked.

"Do you care where it is going?"

"No, I need to get out of here."

"That'll be $450, you be careful."

"I will."

She didn't bother to know where she was going. All she wanted to do was get out of there.

With a ticket in hand, Jazmine sat on the bench, thinking about everything that had occurred in the past twelve hours.

Somehow through it all, Huey gave her strength. Thinking about him gave her something she never knew she had in her. He supported her when he did and didn't want to. But he loved her. That was enough.

She sat there, playing with her necklace with a small smile of her face.

If the memories weren't as strong, she may have gone through with it. But even alone, she will be happy. She would remember the times they had together, they way he look, the way he smelled.

Like she was breathing in his scent now.

"Jazmine."

It couldn't be, could it?

She looked up and saw a man taller than her standing a few feet from her. His large manageable afro, mocha coloured skin and wine coloured eyes staring right at her.

It can't be.

"Huey?"

###


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Oh my god everyone, thank you so much for the positive reviews. So here's another chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.

Seeking

Chapter 9

 **"Huey?"**

:

 _The night was beautiful, no clouds in the sky and the stars were shining. There was a slight wind in the air, breaking the summer heat._

 _The great oak tree stood high on top of the hill while a figured sat below. He stared up and waited. For her._

 _But Huey felt no joy in such things tonight. He knew tonight was going to be the worst night for him since his parents and granddad passed away._

 _"Huey!"_

 _He watched her run up the hill towards him and sat right beside him kissing his cheek._

 _But he couldn't responded. She was so beautiful to him and she was his. But soon it wouldn't be so._

 _"What's wrong?" she asked._

 _He had been distant for weeks. She knew he needed time. With granddad being gone, it was hard on everyone, including her._

 _But something was different tonight, she felt it._

 _"I'm going back to Chicago."_

 _Jazmine was in shock, they planned everything for their future. Why is he suddenly changing it now?_

 _"But… what about Brooklyn College?" she asked in disbelief._

 _"I'm going to Northwestern, they have what I need to continue my vision. I'm needed there."_

 _"Than I'm coming with you," she said._

 _"Jazmine," he said with his heart cracking, "I love you and I always will. But I don't want you to follow me."_

 _Her heart started to crack._

 _This cannot be happening, she thought._

 _"Why can't I be with you Huey? Why can't I go with you?" she asked._

 _"Because I want to keep you safe and the best way is keeping you here," he lied._

 _That was the worst way to do it. But he had to keep what was left of his family safe. There was no way Tom was going to destroy that._

 _She felt tears falling from her eyes, trying to keep herself from crying._

 _Why? she thought, why is he doing this now?_

 _"When are you leaving?" she asked._

 _"Tomorrow."_

 _"And you're telling me this now?" she said pissed off._

 _"Because I love you to much that I didn't know how to tell you!"_

 _She stare at him. Tears started running down her face faster and she couldn't stop sobbing._

 _Huey held onto her, even when she tried to break it. He couldn't lose her but he had to._

 _"I promise you right now," he said whispering into her ear, "I will come back for you."_

 _But he wasn't sure he could keep that promise. He needed her tonight. As bad as that sounds, he needed one more night before the darkness took over his life._

 _She looked up and stared into his wine eyes. She saw pain in his eyes._

 _"I promise," he said, leaning down to kiss her. This was most likely the last one he will ever have._

 _"Huey," Jazmine said whispering._

 _"I'll come back for you."_

 _"Huey."_

:

"Huey?"

Staring at her now, made everything he been through today worth it. Hell, after everything he had been through in the last five years without her, was worth it in this moment.

After getting out of that traffic, he thought about her going back to Woodcrest.

It was dark out by the time he gotten to where he needed to go. Driving pass the bus station, he spots a woman, matching Jazmine.

He quickly pulled over and walked towards her.

In the light, he saw her hair was a crazy strawberry blonde. Her skin was a beautiful caramel colour with a petit frame.

She sat there on the bench, playing with her necklace with a small smile on her face. She stare out as if she was thinking of one of the best moments in life.

"Jazmine."

She quickly looked up and for the first time in five years, Huey and Jazmine were staring right at each other.

"Huey?"

He nodded, letting her know it was him.

It wasn't a surprise to see her in shock.

Slowly, she got up and headed towards him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I had to come back," he said, even though he never wanted to set foot back in Maryland.

But he knew he wanted to be reunited with her.

"I don't understand. Why are you here now? The day I was suppose to get married, you were going to do what? Barge in and take me away?" she asked angry.

"No," he said, "if it was the right thing for you, I wouldn't stop you because I haven't been in the picture for a long time."

 _Of course,_ she thought.

"But I never stop," he said. He needed to tell her the truth, with everything.

Jazmine stared at him. She didn't know what to say.

"Believe me Jazmine I never stop loving you. I don't think I ever could," he said, "this was the best way to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe from what?" she asked.

"To keep you safe from your dad," Huey replied.

She was stunned. To keep her safe from her father? This doesn't make sense.

"I don't understand Huey, that doesn't make sense," she said, "how by staying with my dad is keeping me safe? You got to do a lot better than that."

"I already had debt collectors after me to continue paying them. Than Aunt Cookie had a stroke shortly after losing Granddad. I tried to figure out a plan, anyway to keep you in my life. Help get you an apartment so we wouldn't have to go under common law. I knew you wanted to be a nurse, so I knew you would help me out when I needed it. I still had no idea how we were going to pay for college but you were going to be there.

But than your dad threatened me in a way I couldn't stop this time."

Huey was breathing hard, he hated how Tom had the upper hand over him.

"What did he do Huey?" she asked. She had to know what made him walk away.

"He threaten me if you came with me, he would release Riley's and mine court files to the public," he said.

"No education, no job, no nothing. Stopping anyway from supporting myself, my family and you. Even if I sued for him being my lawyer and won, the damage would be done.

And with Aunt Cookie being sick and the debt collectors on me, I had to let you go."

Jazmine knew the stress Huey was under. How he was distant and always wanted to be alone.

"I didn't want you to deal with that," he continued, "I knew you were strong enough to do what you wanted to do. I never had that fear. I feared if anything bad happened, you would leave."

He never told her she was strong, but she everything was making sense even with her dad's confession.

 **I'm glad that I got rid of them,** ranged in her ears.

Huey wasn't finished.

"When I saw you were engaged to that fuckin' nigga. I wanted to kill him but if he made you happy I would have walked away, but threaten him if he didn't treat you right than he would die by my hands. I promise myself never to set foot in Maryland again if he was going to make you happy."

 _Happy,_ she thought. That's what she wanted all along. To be happy.

Huey walked closer towards her and stood so close to her she was breathing deeply.

"But I had to come back for Granddad. I had to finish what he started. But being here, I couldn't let you go again. I was at the church but they wouldn't let anyone in.

Than I saw what you did on the news-"

Jazmine groaned, she forgotten about that.

Huey chuckle, "I knew that strength was there. But I didn't expect that I had a bigger influence on you that way. I was proud after seeing that. I was heading to Woodcrest when I saw you here."

She gave him a small smile.

"You did ended up keeping your promise," she said, "you did come back for me."

In a strange way, he did. After everything that was suppose to happen, it ended up differently than both of them realized.

"I guess I did," he said, "and I promise you-"

"Huey," she said, "shut up and kiss me."

Huey quickly slammed his lips onto her and she quickly deepen it. It was like both of them haven't been drinking in years.

It ended sooner than both of them wanted to.

"And I promise you now, no more hiding, only truth. I can't live my life without you in it and I've tried but that's not happening again. And when the timing is right: I'm going to make you a Freeman my Nubian Queen."

She smile and quickly pulls him into another kiss, sealing his promise.

"Hey you!"

They quickly pulled apart, seeing the bus had arrived.

"Are you getting on or what? It's a ten hour drive to Chicago," he said pissed off.

Huey and Jazmine look down at her ticket, stating that she was going to Chicago. Both of them had to laugh in disbelief.

"Yeah but I got another ride," Jazmine said.

Huey pulled her towards his truck, helping her get in. She fell asleep a few hours into the drive.

They were going home.

:

Huey drove all night and into the morning. Only making stops for gas and a quick piss break.

Earlier in the drive, Huey told her everything from Granddad's case against the mortgage company, how they didn't need to worry about anything anymore. He talked about what Chicago was like and promised her to show her around.

When she asked a question, Huey didn't hesitate giving her an honest answer.

Jazmine fell asleep three hours into the drive, it was peaceful good sleep. Her smile didn't leave her face.

Huey's eyes shifted from the road to her sleeping form from time to time. He realized he was one lucky son of a bitch.

Was it going to easy from now on? No but it was going worth it in the end.

Huey was starting to feel tired but he was almost home.

It wasn't much longer.

Huey heard coo beside him. Slowly Jazmine opened her eyes.

With the newly awoken sun beaning down her her, Huey knew everything from now on, was going to be alright.

"Morning," she said smiling.

"Morning."

"Did you sleep?"

"No."

Jazmine gave a disappointing look.

"You were up all night driving? Huey that's really dangerous!"

He had to chuckle, it was her to worry about stuff like that. But he guess that's one of the reason he loves her so much. She cared.

"Well, please pull over and get some rest."

"Why? There's no point."

"No point? Huey, there's more cars on the road," she said.

He pointed to the sign of the city they were entering.

Welcome to Chicago.

The city skyline beamed in the background as they drove in.

Jazmine couldn't believe they were already here. She stared at everything in excitement. The hustle of people walking round, food vendors on the street and how tall the sky scrapers were.

She was going to like living here, she could feel it.

But her excitement turned into and uneasy feeling.

Huey felt her shift in moods.

"What's wrong?"

Jazmine bit the bottom of her lip. "What if Aunt Cookie doesn't like me?"

"That's what you are worried about? Trust me, she going to love you."

She nodded but it didn't take away much of the feeling.

It wasn't long before they pulled into the driveway. Jazmine stood out front looking what was going to be her new home.

It was a single story with a huge front porch. It looked to be well kept, most likely thanks to the boys. The chainlink fence hung around the green lawn. The place wasn't perfect but it felt more like a home than the one she lived in back in Woodcrest.

Huey got out and took all of their bags out of the truck, grabbing everything including her hand, they walked into the house.

"Aunt Cookie?" he shouted, "Riley?"

But so far no one answered.

"Are they out?" Jazmine asked.

"They shouldn't be," he said.

SMACK!

"AHHO, what I do this time?" they heard Riley complaining from the kitchen.

"How many times I told you not to touch anything I'm cooking," Aunt Cookie said.

Huey and Jazmine headed into the kitchen.

Riley sat at the dining room table, rubbing the back of his head while Aunt Cookie was standing in front of the stove. By the looks of the food, she was cooking breakfast.

"And I ask you to - oh Huey your home," she said smiling, quickly wiping off her hands on her apron. She held her hand out towards Jazmine.

"And you have to be Jazmine. My, you really are a pretty little thing aren't you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you Miss Freeman," she said shyly, taking her hand, "you have a beautiful home."

"She a keeper Huey, don't let her go again," Aunt Cookie said, giving Huey a small smile.

Jazmine let go of her hand. Feeling a little bit better.

"Come now, breakfast is almost ready. And Riley didn't I tell you to set the table?"

Riley relevantly got up, helping put food and dishes on the table.

Aunt Cookie served up a mean breakfast. Giving Jazmine only vegetarian options.

"Riley told me you were a vegetarian," she said by the look Jazmine was giving.

She gave a small smile to Riley, who just nodded and started piling everything onto his plate. He still was a black hole.

"So child, now that you are here, what are you going to do," she asked.

"I'm going to get my nursing licence for the state of Illinois and than try to find an apartment not to far from here," she said.

"Nonsense child, you are staying here," Aunt Cookie said.

"Aunt Cookie, she can't sleep on the couch the whole time, either can I," Huey said.

"Well she ain't getting my room."

SMACK!

Huey gave the hit this time.

"We talked about taking things slow for now," Jazmine added.

"If my brother had anything to say about you two; you both will most likely be back to the same routine in no time," she said, "and who said anything about anyone sleeping on the couch? I figured it would be best if you both be sharing Huey's room."

The whole table dropped their cutlery and stared at Aunt Cookie. Now, Aunt Cookie was a good Christian woman, who believe in the saintly of marriage. Meaning no one was sharing a bed under her roof.

"Now I normally don't allow this but this is a special case. It wouldn't matter in the end anyways. I know my boy loves you and wouldn't want to be apart from you. I need both of my boys here since I am getting old and they will be getting the house in the end.

Also, I already know you are going to be a Freeman one day. Huey and you fought to hard not to have at least one happy thing in this life," she said.

"Thank you Miss Freeman," Jazmine said with her whole heart. She didn't like the idea of being away from Huey.

"You are most welcome child and it's Aunt Cookie," giving her a wink.

Jazmine got up and started cleaning. Much to Aunt Cookie's protest, Jazmine told her, if she was going to live there, than she was going to help out. Aunt Cookie like this girl already.

:

Just like Aunt Cookie predicted, it wasn't long before Huey and Jazmine were back to their old routine. Some things had to have some changes but for the most part, it wasn't that big of a differences.

Jazmine didn't leave the house that often due to the fact people were recognizing her when she was out on the street.

It wasn't until a new scandal reported until things died down, she started leaving the house to find work after successfully getting her nursing licence. She found a good nursing position at a local clinic.

Huey was planning to start law school in September after just making the deadline for tuition.

Riley was cool with Jazzy living them. Hell, he always look at her as an older sister. But lately he's been quiet. He wouldn't talk to anyone.

But for the most part, everyone was happy including Aunt Cookie. The boys bought her a electric scooter so she may attend church or going somewhere on her own, giving her some of her independences back.

A few months later, it was quiet in the Freeman's household for at least a few days. Than it dawned on Huey.

"Where the hell is Riley?"

###


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi everyone! I know you are waiting to see what happens next so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.

Seeking

Chapter 10

It's been two months since the disastrous wedding and Cindy was shooting hoops with the local guys. But her mind wasn't on the game.

"Yo Cindy, you alright," one of them asked.

"Yeah, but not feelin' hoops today. Catch another time?" she asked.

The guys nodded, as they know who Cindy 'McFearsome'. It was rare when her head wasn't in the game.

She quickly packed her stuff up and left the park.

She headed back to her apartment with nothing in mind. TV wasn't helping much. She didn't keep much in there to occupy herself with.

Twenty four hours after running out of the church, she got a text message from Jazzy with an attach picture.

The picture was of Jazzy and McHater stating she was home.

She was living in Chicago.

She had to give the nigga props, he came back for her. But he was still a bitch.

But she couldn't help but miss her friend. She deserves all the happiness in the world but apart of her was still upset.

It wasn't final their good-bye and they had a bond only a sisterhood could have.

She didn't have anything here for her anymore. After her parents headed to splitsville, her mom stayed until she was legal age to live on her own.

They still send her money, most likely out of guilt but without Jazzy around, she was lonely.

Cindy didn't know what to do with her life. As she just graduate from college, she felt lost.

Sometimes, she wish she could go back to the good old days with Riley, Jazzy, McHater and Granddad. They were family. She wanted that again. She was only sixteen when they left, breaking both Jazzy and Cindy's hearts.

She fell asleep on the couch, wanting those days back.

Her and McHater arguing about black culture, Jazzy and her chats on everything.

Stealing pieces of the best soul food from Granddad and how mad he would get, than smile when she ate everything on her plate and more.

Riley and her coming up ways to get rich quick or ballin' until early hours in the morning.

She really missed those days.

When Cindy woke up, tears fell. She didn't care as long as she kept it real when she was out in public. But no one was here so it didn't matter. It was four in the morning and no sleep would come to her anymore.

She headed back to the courts, trying to get her mind off of the memories.

If the treetop hill was McHater and Jazzy's spot than the courts were hers and Riley's.

She heard a ball bouncing when she arrived. It was starting to get lighter out but couldn't make out the figure playing ball on his own.

The only thing she knew, he was black. And there weren't many black men in Woodcrest.

But Cindy didn't give a shit about what that nigga was doing. She started working on her form, lining up her shots, getting most of them in.

"Ah FUCK!"

The dude's ball rolled over to Cindy's part of the court.

"Yo ball," he said.

She ignore him and kept on doing what she was doing.

"Ay, ain' ya hear me, I said ball," he said.

"Why don't your lazy ass come here and get it," Cindy snapped.

He jogged over and grabbed his ball.

"Bitch," he said starting to dribble it back to his side.

Cindy turned around, "Nigga you betta not had called me some female dog. You wanna go? I'll school your ass."

He turned around and shocked the living shit out of her. It shock him too. It was light enough to see each other.

Cornrows, mocha skin and wine eyes man stared at the straight blonde, blue eyes and pale skin woman.

Five years since they saw each other last.

"What the fuck are you doing here Riley?"

Was it that easy? he thought.

"Why the fuck are ya here?" she said pissed.

Nope, he thought but he was expecting that.

"Came to see my homie," he said.

Cindy let out a laugh.

"Nigga you are fuckin crazy?"

"Trying to find you for the past few days, maybe," he said

Riley starting to throw his ball at the hoop.

Okay, if he wants to play game on.

He went to throw another shot but Cindy catches the ball before it went in.

She toss it back to him.

Suddenly, they started playing one on one.

"Ya gonna tell me why ya here?" Cindy asked.

"I told ya, came to see my homie," he said, throwing the ball right into the basket.

"Still see ya got some skills."

"Better than your ass," she said, throwing the ball and again went into the basket.

It went like that for awhile, either knowing what to say.

"How's Jazzy?" Cindy asked.

"She good, smilin' being all happy and lovely," he said.

She nodded, that's what she wanted for her friend.

"She and McHater woke my ass up a few times."

Cindy laughs, she was finally getting some.

He missed that, hearing her laugh.

"What about ya? Ya happy?" asked Riley.

She stopped. Happy? She hadn't been happy in a long time. When Jazzy was here, it was bearable. But lately it hasn't been. When Jazmine told her she was haunted by the memories of the Freeman's, she thought she was going crazy. But Cindy chalked it up to being stressed about the wedding and how a bitch her mother was being. But now, she understood. She missed those days. The memories started to haunt her to.

"Ya ain't happy are ya?" he asked.

"Naw been lonely," Cindy confessed. It felt good to get that off her chest.

"Why would it matter to you?" she asked.

"It matters," he said.

He stopped playing and stared at her. She didn't get it. She always understood him. But this time she didn't get it.

"What? It matters? Nigga what the fuck are ya thinking? How the fuck do I matter?"

"Because I care!" he shouted, "I want you to have what you want. Not be stuck here fucking feeling sorry for yourself."

Riley would be dead if looks could kill by the stare Cindy was giving him.

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't feel sorry for myself at all," she started, "I want things that most men wouldn't want with me."

"And you want?"

"I don't wanna be some hoe most people think I am. I have class. Second, I wanna be someone's wifey, I want that partner to ride or die with," she said crying. He never seen her cry. She is the toughest girl he knows and she breaking.

"And I want fam," she whispered, "My fam is so fucked up, since they split I've been alone. It's sad that the only family I know is yours. I want my own family, one I created and I would never leave them like my parents left me."

Riley closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her as she wept. When it came to Cindy, he do anything. He never knew his parents, they died when he was really littler. Only thing he knew that he was loved by them or he wouldn't be here.

"Is it so bad that I want what Jazzy and Huey have?" she said softly.

"No," he said, "they're ride or die."

She hated that she was like this. But she figured that this was an long time coming.

"You ain't no hoe. Farthest thing from one," he said, "those niggas are missin' out for sure. I ain't though. Not no more."

Cindy looked up at Riley, wondering what the fuck is he talking about.

"There was a reason granddad called you my wifey. We be ride or die. Anyone I could think of to be that; it's you," Riley confessed, "I miss my chance when I had to go back to Chicago. Still thought of ya often."

This is happening? she thought.

"And if I don't try, than it something I will regret for not knowing. So I'm gonna deal with ya," he said.

Cindy stayed silent. Riley took that as encouragement.

"You come with me to Chicago today, leave all this bullshit behind or stay here and I ain't coming back. Everything will be done."

Cindy didn't think about it because she already thought about it a long time ago. So she did the most likely thing to do.

She kissed him.

They never shared one before but both of them thought why didn't they do this sooner.

"Ride or die?" she asked.

Riley could only nodded.

"Than get me the fuck out of here."

"YEA YEA!"

:

"Ay, Aunt Cookie I got someone I wanna to meet," Riley said coming through the door.

They took Cindy's car to Chicago. Turns out, Riley grab a flight and was hoping to flight back out. But Cindy wasn't giving up her car so they drove. It took them longer because they made a lot of stops.

"Is there anyone home?" she asked. She was hoping she could stay. She already felt at home.

"Don't know," he said walking into the kitchen.

SMACK!

"AHOO, Aunt Cookie really?" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"You running off on me for days and no call? What's is wrong with you boy?" she said, "and bringing girls back?"

"Aunt Cookie," he started.

"Don't you Aunt Cookie me, I've been worried," she said turning towards Cindy, "hello child nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to, I'm Cindy," she said kindly. Cindy already knew don't piss off this woman.

They shook hands but Aunt Cookie's eyes never left hers.

"You look familiar," she said.

Cindy gulped.

"Huey I'm telling you I know that car in the driveway," said Jazmine coming into the house.

"Jazmine it could be-"

"CINDY!"

"-anyone," Huey said.

Cindy jumped up and hugged her. They were back.

"When did you get here?" asked Jazmine.

"Just now. Riley and I drove here from Woodcrest," she said.

"Oh," said Jazmine, "I'm glad your here."

SMACK!

"AHOO! Really Jazmine?"

"That's for having me worried," she said.

SMACK!

"AHH, now why the hell beating me now Huey? Ya miss my ass too?"

"No you made me lose twenty bucks to Jazmine."

"Everyone calm down and sit!" Aunt Cookie said.

Everyone sat down around the dinning room table.

"Now I remember. You were that girl who threw that chair at the wedding," she said.

"I do it again to. Any to protect family," she said. No point in bending around the bush.

Aunt Cookie nodded, "So what are the two of you plan now?"

Cindy and Riley were silent. They haven't thought that far.

"I can't have you two share the same room."

"You let Huey and Jazzy do it no problem," Riley said.

"Yes but that's different. They had a relationship already but because of stupidity they had to go separate ways. But you two are in a new one, is it going to last?"

That was one of Cindy's fears. She had no regret coming to Chicago but if her and Riley didn't work out.

"Ain't gonna happen," said Riley, "we ride or die."

"You're sure?" asked Huey.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm fighting for this as long as it take and I'll leave if I have to," said Riley staring at Cindy.

Cindy could only smirk back. She was in this for the long haul. Together.

"I'll make a deal. Three months is what I'm giving you. Live by my rules and both of you get paying jobs. I know you and your brother have money now but that's the deal," she said.

"Deal!" Riley said with eagerness.

"Deal," Cindy said following.

"Alright, you can have his room child. Riley you are taking the couch."

"What?"

###

A/N: One chapter left.


	11. Epilogue

A/N: Thank you to everyone who follow/review/ read this story. You all have no idea how much this means to me. So please enjoy the last chapter of Seeking. Just for everyone to know, I am writing another story but it is going to take some time because now with all the help with this story, I can make it even better. Enjoy Everyone and thank you again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.

Seeking

Epilogue

Five Years Later.

"Tom, if you screw this up you are in for a lot of trouble," said Sarah.

"Why are you worried? So your new boy toy can have a lifestyle I'm providing?"

The marriage of Tom and Sarah Dubois was more than rocky. It was on the break of destruction. But either of them wanted a divorce, providing the world they were a good couple. But that wasn't the case at all.

There life was pretty much didn't include each other. They now slept in different bedrooms.

In the last election, for some strange reason people felt sorry for Tom for the disastrous wedding of his daughter, people voted him back in.

But the public wasn't favouring him lately.

Tom and Sarah decided on a interview with a national TV Talk show called The Luna Show, to make the public see them in a better light.

After hair and make-up, they enter the stage with beaming smiles and holding hands. Something both of them didn't want to do.

"Good morning Congressman Dubois and Mrs. Dubois for coming onto my show," said Luna.

"Well it great to be here with all of you," said Tom, really putting on the charm.

"Now tell me after five years since the wedding of your daughter's, did you continue doing business with Dwyer INC?"

The mortgage company is now in ruins due to the fact of all the illegal activity caused by James Dwyer. The man is now facing jail time for ripping off his clients by the honourable Ronald Fitch. Peter Dwyer is on trial for sexual harassment of his employees.

"I have no done any business deal since the wedding. I am for the people and this isn't a game," he said.

"And what of your daughter? What is she doing now?"

"Jazmine is happily single, in school to become a doctor!" said Sarah, "I am so proud of her."

But Tom and Sarah refused to have anything to do with her. They haven't spoken since that day and nor do they care to. The humiliation alone was enough damage set by their daughter.

"You been re-campaigning for the next election, if you get in what would be the next step to your career?"

"Well as I said before I am for the people and I will do what it takes for the people," Tom said.

"Well now we have a surprise. We taking people off the streets to have you answer their questions."

It went quite well. Tom and Sarah laying on everything thick, they were almost done.

Until…

"Excuse me miss what are you thoughts on our current rights? And what would you ask our congressman what he should do differently?"

The woman they asked had them go pale.

She was a very pretty woman with loose blonde curls flying around her heart-shaped face. Green eyes shown with happiness and a smile graced her lips.

Her left hand fell onto her pregnant belly, showing off the band on the ring finger.

And her right hand held onto a young boy who looked no more than two. His green eyes, mocha skin and dark afro look was the same as his father.

"I think more work can be done to help those who are in need. If I were to ask a congressman on this than I would ask what kind of tax breaks can be delivered."

She smile at the camera and turned towards her son.

"Come on Malcolm we gotta get home."

People were in disbelief. They were lied to.

"Hey aren't you Jazmine Dubois?"

"I was," she said walking away.

Tom and Sarah Dubois knew than, their polical careers were over.

:

"Oh fuck this is too good," Riley said laughing his head off.

Everyone was gathered around the TV watching everything going down. Riley sat in the chair with Cindy sitting on the arm rest. Huey and Jazmine took up the couch with their son Malcolm sitting in between.

"Riley watch your mouth," said Huey, pointing to Malcolm who was almost asleep in Jazmine's arms.

Riley held his hands up in surrender.

"But for real, they look like they seen a ghost!" said Cindy.

"They had no idea what I've been up to all this time," Jazmine said, "it's the first time they seen me since I walked out."

"Well, that's that. Their political careers are over," Huey said turning off the TV.

It's been a crazy five years for the Freeman family. Yes you heard that right.

Huey and Jazmine got married not even a year since they were reunited. They figured they waited long enough.

The wedding was beautiful, small and simple. Just what Jazmine wanted in the first place. They gotten married under their tree. Yes their tree in Lincoln Park. It was relocated once the land it used to sit on was sold.

Jazmine saw the marking of their names, much more clearer this time. It made Jazmine smile. Huey told her she looked beautiful and she did. Not like the princess dress she wore before. It was a simple v-neck that flowed with a zipper back. Much to Huey's joy. Well, as joyful as he could get. That day was perfect. And just like Jazmine predicted from her first wedding, Huey couldn't help but give his opinion on the current events. But she wouldn't have him any other way.

Riley and Cindy got married a year later in Vegas. It was just suppose to be a trip for the family but as they were clubbing, well Riley and Cindy were clubbing. Huey, Jazmine and Aunt Cookie went to see a magic show. Of course Huey figured out all of the tricks.

They watched Riley and Cindy go into a chapel. Oh boy, Aunt Cookie lay it into them. But they got to witness their union with Thugincent joining them. It was kind of funny since Cindy wore a white clubbing dress while Riley dress all in black. But for some reason it worked.

The girls were thrilled and happy with their Freeman's men.

Huey graduate from law school a year early due to the summer classes. Jazmine was supported of his decision.

Imagine the surprise when he found out she was pregnant.

But once Malcolm Freeman came into the world, the stress was worth it.

Sadly Aunt Cookie passed away after the birth of Malcolm. But she died in her sleep and the boys told her they loved her. So did Jazmine and Cindy.

But they all made it through. It was exciting when Jazmine was expecting their second child. The last one for them, but until they found out what they were having, a baby girl.

But he was happy never the less.

Riley laugh at him, wondering how he was going to raise a little girl. But passed out when he found out Cindy was a month along.

That was only three months ago.

Jazmine shifted in her seat, trying to get comfortable without trying to wake up her son.

"You okay?" Huey asked.

"Yeah, your daughter likes kicking me," she said smiling.

Huey picked up his son and brought him into his room.

"Ay we gotta bounce, that storm is comin'," Cindy said.

"Ay and your woman looks like she about to pass out," Riley said, running out the door.

Huey and Jazmine were alone and decided to head to bed.

Huey helped her to bed and she fell asleep.

The storm began with small flashes, slight rumbles and the tapping sounds of the rain falling.

Huey couldn't believe how lucky he was. When his granddad died, everything fell onto his shoulders and losing Jazmine was tough.

Him and his brother barely spoke to one another around that time. Everything fell apart but Aunt Cookie wouldn't let that happen.

Huey turn and stared at his wife. That was one of the best days of his life. Going back to Maryland one last time was more than worth it. She was a great wife to him and incredible mother to his son. And soon to his daughter.

He placed his hand on her swelling belly, feeling his daughter kick against his hand. He had no idea how he was going to raise a little girl, but he knew Jazmine will help him.

The storm was getting stronger and Huey couldn't sleep, thinking about how much his life chance but only for the better.

CREAK!

Huey looked towards the door. Malcolm walks in with a blanket in one hand and his small pillow in the other. When a flash of lighting went, Malcolm froze up. He started to make a make-shift bed on the floor by his parent's bed.

"Malcolm."

The boy froze. He knew his daddy didn't like it when he slept in their room. He was in trouble.

The sound of the strong thunder hit, causing him to jump.

Poor Malcolm was scared. He grab his blanket and pillow.

"One night Malcolm."

He dropped everything and ran towards his dad.

Huey helped into the bed, placing him in between him and Jazmine. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

"Are you going soft Huey Freeman?" Jazmine said opening her eyes.

He couldn't help but stare into her eyes.

"One night," he said.

She chuckled, "We'll see."

She gave Huey a kiss and closed her eyes again, tucking Malcolm under her arm as protection.

He had a family, a family he created with the love of his life.

He closed his eyes and covered his arm around Jazmine, Malcolm and their unborn daughter.

One thing for sure.

He gotten what he was seeking.

End.

###


End file.
